


Super Bad Wolf

by gallifreyburning



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyburning/pseuds/gallifreyburning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, Rose as a superhero, Ten as her Lois Lane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Bad Wolf

In retrospect, chasing the bomb-maker up the broadcast tower wasn’t the best of ideas. Of course, Doc wasn’t known for his restraint in a crisis, and this certainly qualified as a crisis. There was no way to evacuate the crowd from the park before the explosion, and the police were at least five minutes away. So up the tower Doc went, grabbing the bomb-maker by the cuff of his pants.

With a death-grip on cheap polyester, Doc realized he hadn’t the foggiest idea of what to do next.

The bomb-maker apparently had an idea, though. A few smashed fingers later, Doc was falling from the tower, followed by the bomb-maker and his explosive device. The ground rushed toward them, and with concrete mere feet away and a pancake-like death apparently inevitable, they were both heaved up and away with a sharp jerk. Not falling anymore; flying now, out of the park and into the skyscraper maze of downtown Metropolis.

Doc swiveled his head sideways – no small feat while being held by his collar – and saw the bomb-maker beside him, also gripped by the scruff of his neck. A quick glance upward at their savior, and Doc hooted in excitement.

“Took you long enough, Bad Wolf!” he called to her.

She looked back at him, a small smile on her lips, gold swirling in her dark brown eyes. “Doc Smith, always putting your nose where it doesn’t belong … you must be the most jeopardy-friendly man in Metropolis. I can’t leave you alone for a minute, can I?”

He grinned back cheekily. “I really wish you wouldn’t.”

She laughed. Doc’s stomach flipped as she swung down toward a group of patrolmen on the front steps of the Metropolis police station. After depositing the bomb-maker in their midst, she rocketed from the ground with Doc still in her grasp, hauling him up to the station roof.

When she set him on his feet and landed close by, Doc was gasping for breath – the exhilaration of nearly dying, of flying without an airplane, of being alone with Bad Wolf – it all left him wibbly in the knees.

Arms crossed, disapproval on her face, she said, “Really, Doc. You’re a reporter, not a SWAT officer. You should’ve waited for the bomb squad.”

“Is that what you would’ve done, Bad Wolf? Waited? When people’s lives were at stake?” He paused. “And my name’s not really Doc, y’know. It’s John.”

The corners of her mouth lifted just a little, and a hint of tongue peeked between her teeth. “Nah, I prefer Doc. Good nickname for a reporter: the Doctor, always looking for something to fix and make better. Always finding a spot of trouble to stumble into.”

“Yeah, well what kind of superhero name is Bad Wolf? Seems a bit villainous. Or pretentious. Or both.” He didn’t mean to sound so defensive, but the mere sight of her – blond hair streaming in the breeze, gold swirling in her mahogany eyes, blue suit hugging her curves in all the right ways – left his thinking rather muddled.

“If the Dark Knight works for an emo loner like Batman, then Bad Wolf works for me,” she replied with a smirk and a shrug. “Do me a favor and stay out of trouble for a while, Doc. I have all of Metropolis to look after, and keeping you alive is turning into a full-time job.”

Before he could reply, she was gone with a swish of air. He stared at the sky, mouth hanging open and thoughts racing a mile a minute.

The rooftop door slammed open with a  _bang_. He whirled around to find Rose Tyler, cub reporter, running toward him. “Doc! Doc! Are you okay? I saw Bad Wolf grab you and that other guy from the tower and –”

“Fat lot of good you are, Tyler!” Doc said, a touch of affection in his exasperation. “Here just at the end of everything, as usual. But oh, boy, have I got a story for the morning edition!”


End file.
